stadfandomcom-20200216-history
FC Libertaneza
thumb|220px|Thuis-tenue thumb|220px|Uit-tenue FC Libertaneza is een Libertaanse voetbalclub uit de gemeente Victoria. De spelers zijn van oorsprong uit het westelijke deel van Victoria. Haar thuisstadion is het Stadion Victoria in dezelfde gemeente. Samen met rivaal FC Civitesse wordt de jonge, frisse club gezien als de traditionele topclub van Libertas en is vooral een eliteclub met enkele topspelers uit het buitenland. Geschiedenis FC Libertaneza is opgericht op 20 mei 2002 door de ondertussen overleden Alexandru Latin en is zoals de meeste voetbalclubs vernoemd naar de stad waarin het speelt. Het bestuur stemde eerst voor andere namen zoals FC Victoria, Libertaneza F.C. en Team Latin. De toenmalige coach was Pietro Alberto Franzoi, die Latin op 24 mei 2007 op had gevolgd. De clubkleuren waren onder Franzoi rood-zwart, tegenwoordig is dat rood-wit onder de huidige trainer, Mario Clayens. De allereerste wedstrijd van FC Libertaneza was een oefenwedstrijd tegen FC Molenbeek, die gewonnen werd door Molenbeek met 2-3 nadat Libertaneza nog 2-0 voorstond. Het meerendeel van de toenmalige selectie speelt niet meer bij de club. In de Beker van Libertas speelde FC Libertaneza vaak mee. Ze wonnen de competitie in 2005 en deden ook mee in 2007 toen ze tevreden moesten zijn met de tweede plaats en verlies tegen FC Civitesse, de rivaal. Al jarenlang strijden beide teams tegen elkaar in de beker, maar vaker moest Libertaneza toegeven aan Civitesse. Bij de onafgemaakte Libertan League 2008 stond Libertaneza aan de leiding, samen met FC Skeend, maar de competitie werd nooit afgemaakt. Een jaar later in de Libertan League 2009 moest FC Libertaneza degraderen naar de Tweede Divisie, ook al won het met 4-2 tegen winnaar Contra United. Op 1 juli 2010 ging FC Libertaneza in zee met Clints Compagny, een bedrijf dat voortaan als hoofdsponsor op het shirt zal staan. Trainers ! trainer !! van !! tot |- |Alexandru Latin || 20 mei, 2007 || 24 mei, 2007 |- |Pietro Alberto Franzoi || 24 mei, 2007 || 10 september, 2007 |- |Bob Landman || 10 september, 2007 || 26 september, 2009 |- |Alexandru Latin (assistent-trainer) || 1 juli, 2008 || 26 september, 2009 |- |Louis Tjiong/Zhang Xiawei (hoofd- en assistent-trainer) || 27 september, 2009 || 3 september, 2012 |- |Mario Clayens (hoofdtrainer) || 3 september, 2012 || heden |} Spelers De huidige selectie van Libertaneza telt 21 spelers, maar het transferscentrum medt dat Libertaneza aan het transferen is. Opstelling Bij FC Libertaneza wordt vaak met de 4-4-2-opstelling gevoetbald, met de ruit op het middenveld naar voren. Ongetwijfeld de beste opstelling bij FC Libertaneza is: Training: Libertaneza A - Libertaneza B Vanavond wordt er een oefenpotje gespeeld tussen het A- en het B-elftal van FC Libertaneza. Opstellingen Libertaneza A (links) staat onder leiding van Bob en Libertaneza B (rechts) onder leiding van Alexandru. Uitslag Dit is de eerste wedstrijd die gesimuleerd wordt met het nieuwe systeem (zie Libertaanse voetbalbond). Aangezien Libertaneza B officieel niet in het klassement staan, zijn de overwinningskansen gelijk. *Tussen 0,000 en 0,375 wint A, tussen 0,375 en 0,625 wordt het gelijk en tussen 0,625 en 0,999 wordt het een overwinning voor B. Uitslag: #0,801843504 - Libertaneza B wint met 2 doelpunten verschil! #0,965988838 - Libertaneza B won met 2-0 #Doelpuntenmakers ## 0,077370319 - Eerste doelpuntenmaker was Molenaar ## 0,895957221 - Tweede doelpuntenmaker was Beelaerts #Doelpunten in welke minuten ##30ste minuut ##58ste minuut Conclusie: *Zeer open gespeeld, was een mooie wedstrijd. Het was wel duidelijk dat het A-elftal het tweede elftal had onderschat. Vooral Bernt Haas viel tegen, die Molenaar telkens liet ontsnappen. Verder heeft de verdediging van het B-elftal een zeer moeilijke opgave - met succes - gedaan. Vooral Verbeek die het talent Robbens aan moest pakken blinkte uit. Tegen FC Muntegu Dit weekend wordt een oefenwedstrijd tegen FC Muntegu gespeeld. De trainer gaat waarschijnlijk veel nieuwe spelers uitproberen. Vergeleken met de opstelling van Libertaneza van vorig seizoen, zullen maar 3 spelers van toen in de basis staan (in feite maar 2, aangezien dit van Velthovens debuut wordt). Waarschijnlijke opstelling: Transfers Zomer 2008 Vertrokken spelers Vorig seizoen telde het eerste elftal van Libertaneza 22 man, relatief weinig. Maar door het slechte seizoen besloot de trainer om een nieuw team samen te stellen. Zo liet hij maar liefst de helft vertrekken. ! nummer !! naam !! vertrokken naar |- | 2. || Norbert Binnendijk || FC Muntegu |- | 3. || John Smith || FC Muntegu |- | 5. || Tim van der Zee || ? |- | 8. || Gerard Dekker || FC Muntegu |- | 9. || Robin van der Zee || ? |- | 13. || Lars Boschman || FC Muntegu |- | 20. || Ruud Beffers || ontslagen |- | 28. || Jomo Omwakwe || FC Muntegu |- | 32. || Henk Boers || beëindigde carrière |- | 33. || Wolfgang Pölzl || |- | 52. || Gene Gnocchi || ontslagen |} Aangetrokken spelers Het was duidelijk tijd voor een nieuw elftal, dus de nieuwe trainers hebben maar liefst 12 nieuwe spelers aangetrokken naar Libertaneza. Er zitten vooral jonge Libertanen tussen, die hun debuut in de eerste divisie gaan maken. ! nummer !! naam !! nationaliteit || positie || contract || aangetrokken van |- | 1. || Edwin Janssen || Libertas || Keeper || 2014 || CS Christianenburg, Adlibita |- | 5. || Simon Velthuizen || Libertas || Verdediger || 2010 || lokale scouting |- | 6. || Andrei Miloberden || || Middenvelder || 2011 || ex-Royal MenM FC |- | 9. || Al Robbens || Libertas || Aanvaller || 2012 || lokale scouting |- | 14. || Paul Verbeek || Libertas || Verdediger || 2011 || lokale scouting |- | 16. || Janos Fehér || || Verdediger || 2013 || |- | 17. || Johnny Molenaar || Libertas || Aanvaller || 2013 || lokale scouting |- | 19. || Tominho || || Aanvaller || 2012 || CS Christianenburg, Adlibita |- | 21. || Michiel Beelaerts || Libertas || Middenvelder || 2011 || lokale scouting |- | 22. || Francesco || Italië || Middenvelder || 2012 || |- | 24. || Norbert Alexandersen Jr. || Libertas || Aanvaller || 2014 || lokale scouting |- | 26. || Alexei Evans || / || Verdediger || 2013 || |} Kalender - Wli! League |score= - |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Sportveld Civitas Libertas |attendance=12.000 |referee=George Rodineson |report=wedstrijdverslag}} ---- |score= - |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Victoria Stadion |attendance=22.000 |referee=Koen van Marum |report=wedstrijdverslag}} ---- |score= - |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Victoria Stadion |attendance=22.000 |referee=Koen van Marum |report=wedstrijdverslag}} ---- |score= - |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Victoria Stadion |attendance=22.000 |referee=George Rodineson |report=wedstrijdverslag}} ---- |score= - |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Olympia |attendance=? |referee=Mark van Liepen |report=wedstrijdverslag}} ---- |score= - |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=''Skeenth'' |attendance=? |referee=Koen van Marum |report=wedstrijdverslag}} ---- |score= - |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Olympisch Stadion van Muntegu |attendance=? |referee=George Rodineson |report=wedstrijdverslag}} ---- |score= - |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Victoria Stadion |attendance=22.000 |referee=Mark van Liepen |report=wedstrijdverslag}} Trivia * De trainer van FC Libertaneza, Bob van Velthoven, is de enige trainer ter wereld die zowel traint als speelt in het betaald voetbal. * Aanvoerder Tim Bartelds voetbalt al sinds zijn 5de levensjaar bij FC Libertaneza en wordt gezien als de speler die het team bij elkaar houdt. Hij is vaak degene die het spel van Libertaneza uitmaakt. Libertan League 2009 Na de twee nederlagen in de Libertan League 2009, probeert trainer Louis Tjiong/Zhang Xiawei met ingang van vandaag intensieve en meer trainingen te organiseren om de misgelopen punten in te halen. Ook probeert hij vanaf vandaag gezonde voedselwaren in de kantine te verkopen. Trainer Louis Tjiong/Zhang Xiawei belooft ook om nieuwe spelers naar de club te trekken. Hij hoopt dat hij nog een tweede kans krijgt en hij heeft het beste beentje voor met FC Libertaneza. ,,God bless you, and the players of FC Libertaneza!" De bron van de tekst hierboven komt van een persconferentie die de trainer van FC Libertaneza zojuist gaf. Zie ook *Victoria Stadion *Victoria *Libertaneza Fanshop *Forum:Beer hand Categorie:FC Libertaneza Categorie:Smart LLC League Categorie:Voetbal